The Dragon boy
by dragonsrule91
Summary: What happens when a guy named percy loses control of his dragon powers will the gang be able to help him or will it be more than they can handle. A sequal to Grojband Goes Camping
1. The story begins

**Here's the real sequel to Grojband Goes Camping, the only person I made is Percy, any other OC Belongs to the Rightful owners like Davis belongs to KricV5 and Trina is Katrina, enough blabbing let's start this story.**

Corey Pov

It has been one year since I've started to write my own lyrics; we are heading towards a gig in my car with Laney in the front seat and Kin and Kon in the back seat Laney says "Hey Core you said we were an opening act for the new music store, but you never told us who we were opening for so who are we opening for?"

I said "It's a secret" and then I winked at her.

"Drive By Transition."

Percy pov

I was walking around the new music store that me and my friend bought we named it "The Sound of Rocklimpus" where our motto is "Welcome to Rocklimpus were even the gods will come to play."

My friend Davis ran up to me holding a mask and said "Dude it's nearly time to open, you need to hurry and get into your costume fast."

I said "I told you Davis I don't want to put on that costume."

He responded "You're the one that wants to show your powers, but don't want people to know it's you."

Davis said "Because the costume was already made, and I've already put the adjustments on it to prevent your powers from burning it, plus you can practice your flight." He threw the mask at me I caught it.

I said Fine, but why did you decide to help me practice?"

Davis said "Because it's the least I could do, you're the one that's been helping me buy the store."

I said "I had a family member that's in the music business and he agreed to help."

I walked to the changing room to get into the costume that was just an armor plated shirt that made it look like there were scales on it, and the mask that Davis made so I can breathe fire without burning it, when I got into the changing room I noticed that there wasn't a hole on the back of the shirt, so I pulled out a knife I had in my pocket and cut two slashes down the back of the shirt then I said "Better."

Laney pov

We just arrived at the music store, and we were setting the equipment, before we finished Corey asked "Can you guys finish setting up the equipment I need to talk to the owners?"

I said "We can finish here." After that Corey said "Thanks guys I'll be right back."

Corey pov

I walked towards one of the owners I said "Hey Davis."

He looked at me and said "Hey Corey is your band ready to play."

I said "Ya."

Laney pov

We just finished putting up the equipment I decided to go find Corey, we have 1 hour before we play, when I found Corey he was talking to someone that looked familiar, I walked over to Corey and the other guy, Corey must have seen me coming because he turned around and said "Hey Lanes this is one of the owners of the music store.

He said "Hey Laney good to see you again."

I looked at him confused and asked "You're Davis right."

Davis said "Yep that's me."

I said "Cool." Then I looked around and asked "Where's the other guy I think his name is Percy."

Davis looked at me confused and said "He's in the back, but why do you want to see him?"

I replied "I found one of his drawings at the camping grounds and wanted to give it back." I pulled out the drawing and handed it to Davis.

He unfolded the piece of paper look at it and said with a smirk "Oh he's been looking for this picture and it looks like it's still in good shape."

I said "Ya I thought about throwing it away, but it look like he put a lot of effort into it so I kept it just in case I found one of you."

Davis said "Cool you and Corey can go find him and tell him he has three minutes, I have to go see the other band." He handed the drawing back to me and started to walk off and turned and said "Also don't tell Percy who the finishing act is.

Kon pov

It has been 10 minutes since Corey and Laney went to see the owners, we decided to walk around and we found Katrina next to the Newmans we walk towards them and Kin asked "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Carrie said "We came to see the show."

Katrina said "And I came to cheer you guys on."

I asked "That really doesn't explain why you guy's are here I thought you guys had a gig across town?"

Kim said "We asked them to start the gig in the morning, because we didn't want to miss the finale."

I said "That's Cool, but why are you here without Nick, Katrina."

Katrina looked at the ground a little sad and said "He's getting ready to be transferred to another college in another state."

Kin asked "Why don't you go with him?"

Katrina said "We wouldn't have enough money to buy a house near the college, and if he goes to the college he has a shot to play in the big leagues."

Katrina looked like she was about to start crying so I walked up to her and gave her a hug and then I said "Im so sorry, if there's anything I can do to help you just ask."

Katrina started to cry into my shoulder and asked "Why would you help me when I've been so mean to you guy's?"

I replied "We don't hold it against you Katrina, you've been through a lot in your life, come on let's go down the block real quick to get some ice cream at Belches."

Katrina said while wiping a tear from her cheek with a smile "Okay."

Before me and Katrina walked off I turned to Kin and said to him "Tell Corey I'll be back before the show."

Kin said "Alright, but if your late we're both on the chopping block. "

I replied "Ok." After talking with Kin I started to walk with Trina to Belches.

Kin pov

I feel like something just happened I looked at the Newmans and asked "Did I just miss something?"

**That's it, so do you guys want shorter chapters (700 to 1,500) or long ones (the same amount) that's it for now**


	2. The darkness shows

**The disclaimer I don't own Grojband or its character, and I don't own Thunder Volt or its members they belong to AssassinMaster22, and the bold words are thoughts between Percy and his evil self, also the pov switches 8 times.**

* * *

Kin pov

I feel like something just happened I looked at the Newman's and asked "Did I just miss something?"

Kim walked beside me and said "I have a hypothesis it's either Kon is just being a nice guy and he's trying to cheer her up, or he has a crush on her."

I replied a little confused "I don't think he has a crush on Katrina, but there's a lot of different possibility."

Kon Pov

Katrina and I drove to Belches she got a chocolate ice cream cone and I got a strawberry cone, we sat at a booth by the time I finished my ice cream cone we had half an hour before the show, I looked at Katrina and she was just staring at the cone I reached over the table and put my hand on Katrina's and asked "Are you alright?"

She looked at me shocked and replied "Ya, im fine, but im still wondering why you're acting so nice to me."

I looked around trying to avoid eye contact with Katrina, but it didn't really work when I saw the sad look on her face I felt like I had to tell her so I looked down and said "I've felt guilty since we were little, when we used you to make lyrics even after what you've been through since your parents died I just feel this is the least I could do."

Katrina had a little smile on her face and said "Thanks for trying to help me Kon and it's alright I forgive you."

I replied "I'm glade I could cheer you up, we better head towards the gig."

Laney pov

Me and Corey was walking towards the area that Davis told us Percy would be at, when we got there the door was shut so we knocked on the door then we heard yelling "Hold on im almost in the costume."

Corey yelled back "We're not Davis."

Then the door slightly opened to a guy with a mask on him, he looked through and said angrily "Yes, what is it."

I asked "Is that you Percy?"

He replied "Ya, who are you?"

Corey said "Cool it dude we just…" I stopped Corey and said to him "It's alright Core." I looked towards Percy and said "I'm Laney Penn, we meet last year at the camping ground."

He asked "Okay, but why are you here?" I pulled out the drawing and handed it to him.

I said "You dropped this at the camping ground and I wanted to return it."

He unfolded the drawing and looked at it, after looking at it he refolded it and put it in a bag, he opened the door and said "Thanks for returning the picture." He walked past us and said "Sorry I was acting like a jerk, but im busy preparing for next week."

I asked before he walked away "What's going to happen next week?"

He stopped and said "Bonkertons Comet." And he continued to walk off.

After talking with Percy we walked back to the spot we told Kin and Kon to meet us, we didn't see them so we looked around and saw Kin standing by the Newman's we walked up to them and Corey asked "Hey guys what are you doing?"

They looked at us and Lenny said "Not much just here to see the show."

I replied "Cool, we should get ready for the opening." But then I realized Kon wasn't with them so I asked "Where's Kon?"

Kin looked at The Newman's and told us what happened. I figured Corey might think Kon was hitting on Katrina but he just had a smile and said "Well hopefully Kon can cheer her up she's actually been really upset since she found out that Nick was moving." I looked at him a little confused; he saw me looking at him and asked "What?"

I replied "I thought you would be mad at Kon, also when did you know Nick was moving?"

Corey replied "I was with Katrina when Nick told her, she didn't really take it well, she went diary before I could stop her, and even if Kon was going to flirt with Katrina he's a nice guy that wouldn't hurt her."

I still had a confused look when I heard "Hey guy's."

Katrina pov

Me and Kon just got back I saw my brother and his band with the Newman's I yelled "Hey guy's." They looked at us and Laney had a confused look on her face I walked up to Laney and asked "Why do you look confused."

Laney replied "Nothing, so how are you feeling we heard you've been upset for a while."

I said "I was upset but Kon was able to cheer me up."

Laney said "Cool."

I was talking to Katrina when we heard a tuf tuf tuf and we looked towards the stage and Davis was standing there holding the microphone and said "I would like to thank everyone for coming out, we are about to start the show."

Percy pov

I was lying down on the roof of the store when I heard Davis making the announcement when I was getting set to jump off the roof I heard a voice "**You know this is a bad idea, why don't you just throw fireballs and burn a few things**."

I sighed and said "**Why are you popping up know Dark**."

Dark replied "**Just trying to make you have a little evil fun**."

I said "**I'll pass now if you'll excuse me I have a show to do**." I walked to the edge of the roof, but then I felt like I wasn't in control anymore, Dark started to make a fireball and I saw he was about to throw it at the crowd but gained enough control to throw it into the air, after throwing it I regained control, I saw the crowd was looking my way I thought "It's now or never I guess", so I stretched my wings and jumped off the roof and flew over the crowd a few seemed were scared, probably because I just jumped off the roof, and some of the crowd was amazed.

I did a few tricks and then I started to breathe fire while doing tricks, and as a finisher I flew around while breathing fire into the shape of our symbols, which was a mountain with the store name through it, and the gods of Rocklimpus.

After the show I landed behind the store and changed.

Corey pov

After the show Percy put on, Davis tapped the microphone and said "Well the starting fireworks wasn't suppose to happen, but it turned out great for our grand opening, now for our starting band we have GROJBAND."

We walked up on stage to the crowd cheering

We started to play.

Percy pov

I walked to the front of the crowd before the band was about to play, I heard Dark again "**Come on let's get out of here**."

I thought back "**Why are you trying to get me out of here, as much as I hate to admit it we are apart of each other, and I know you love music as much as I do**."

Dark replied "**I just think it's boring here let's get out of here now**." The band started to play and Dark screeched in pain, I smirked and thought "**Now I know why you wanted to get out of here, their music hurts you**."

"Concert Transition"

After Grojband played their song the crowd was going crazy, Davis walked back on the stage and said "That was amazing, but now it's time for the finally."

Davis was holding on to something in his hand when I looked closer and it looked like one of the smoke bombs I made, he threw it down and the instruments changed, they looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I saw them. I looked into my bag and the six smoke bombs I had were gone, I looked back at the stage and whispered "What the heck how did he get them?"

Then I heard Dark say "**We really need to get out of here now**."

I replied "**Why**?"

He continued "It's time to welcome our special guests that's been on tour for the last 7 months, the young band that's growing fast THUNDER VOLT." He threw a second smoke bomb and there were shadows standing in the smoke at the instruments then I thought "**So that's how he got the smoke bombs, and why Dark wanted to get out of here, better prepare for more pain Dark**."

Dark replied "**You can be a real A** you know that**."

After Thunder Volt finished playing I walked up to the band leader with my hood up, I threw a punch to see if he would notice, he dodged the punch and he did a back flip kick I blocked it and said "Looks like you haven't lost your skill little brother."

When he flipped back to his feet Dan said "And you're still a major pain." We high-fived and then he put his arm around the band bass player waist, Lizzie; I said "I see you and Lizzie are still together."

Dan replied "Yep, are mom and dad still in Peaceville?"

I said "No they moved to Florida about three months ago, but big sis still leaves across town."

Dan replied "Cool."

I asked "Well do you guys have a place to stay; because you can stay at my house, I live near by?"

Dan said "We were just going to stay at a hotel, but it would be better at your house."

I replied "Cool, you guys pack up and I'll take you to my house." After talking to Dan I walked to Percy and told him I was leaving.

Dan pov

My brother just left to talk to Davis; my band packed up the supplies and signed autographs while waiting for my brother when he got back we hopped into the band bus and drove to his house.

"Drive by transition"

We just arrived at my brother's house it was bigger than I thought it would be, he decided to give us a tour of his house he showed us his garage first, it was filled with weights and exercise equipment but still had enough room for our band bus to be in, he also told us if we wanted to practice we could, then he showed us where the rooms were there was two bathrooms one up stairs and one down stairs and three bedrooms up stairs and a basement, after showing us the inside of the house he showed us the backyard it had a pool and a trampoline, but other than that it looked like a big obstacle course, I asked Percy "What's with all the stuff in your backyard?"

Percy replied "It's a homemade parkour course."

I asked "Why did you make a parkour course?"

Percy said "It's just a way to stay fit; you guys can stay outside, but I got work to do, and you guys can split the three rooms upstairs."

I asked "Wait there's only three bedrooms, so where are you sleeping?"

Percy replied "My bedrooms in the basement, also don't forget the three rules I told you guys."

I said "If we're going to party to tell you." Percy just nods and Scott continued rules with a bored expression "Don't disturb you when you're busy or there will be trouble." Percy kept nodding stood there until we tried to just sneak away he said "And."

Lizzie said "Come on guys." We just shrugged, and then she sighed and turned to Percy and said "Don't go snooping through someone's privacy even if you think you have a right to."

Percy said "Good, now just don't disturb the neighbors or break too much stuff."

Jerry walked beside me and said "Your brother still the relax type of guy, but he's still seems strict on himself."

Scott said "Ya, why did he quit as our pyrotechnician, he seemed to have fun when making new fireworks and explosions."

Lizzie said "You guys know that Percy loses full control every 4 years, which will be the same day as next week, so don't be surprised if he leaves."

I said "Ya, he wants to protect people, but he's afraid he'll be the one to hurt people."

* * *

**That's it for now, bet you guy's thought it would be part KonTrina story, it could be, but I don't know though, im not sure how big the KonTrina ship is, and im just making it up as i go along.**


End file.
